<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vengeance by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567368">Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky season 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arson, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Murder, Revenge, Rey and Ben are already dead, ghost story, headless horseman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#monstober2020<br/>Headless horseman</p><p>Rey is a headless horseman searching for her body and her beloved.  She will not find peace until her body is reunited with his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky season 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It had been 10 years of the village being haunted by the headless horseman.  A slight figure dressed in pale grey colors.  It would run through the village practically running down everyone in sight and preyed on the loyalists to the emperor.  They could hear the screams and wails every night after sundown and the cursed figure would run through town every night. </p><p>The town was cursed by its own cowardice as they all had the power to stop it but was afraid to raise the ire of the emperor.</p><p> </p><p>Rey would shout about what burdened her and air her grievances regarding the executors of her pain.  She would if she still had her head. </p><p>Her and her lover had been beheaded, the fate of usurpers had been delivered to them in the shape of a headsman’s axe.  They had not been buried whole so they wouldn’t fiend peace.  She had reconnected with her trust-worthy steed but longed to be with her love.  She could not sense him in the underworld so returned to this earthly hell to find him.  She knew he was dead, they both were.  But she would not rest until she could be with him, again.</p><p>Sometimes she felt the horror of what she was doing, but then a wave of anger and vengeance overtook her.  So, she continued on her path of destruction.</p><p>In life her community didn’t stand up for them, it didn’t protect them.  It was just as useless in their death.</p><p>During her quiet moments she could practically feel Ben plead with her, begging her not to go this way, to let go of her grudges and pain.  He would not find peace until she did.  It gave her greater cause to anger.</p><p>But she could not rest.  Not until she was reconnected to her head, and not until he was at peace, too.</p><p>There was a new couple in the village.  She could feel them poking around where they didn’t belong.  She sensed them go to her old home search about the burned-out shell of where she had once been happy.</p><p>She longed to go there but was unable to cross the bridge in her current state.</p><p>She howled in anger and anguish and raced back to the village, burning the precious church that the emperor held so dear.  She didn’t care what it meant to some, only that it worked in tandem with the atrocities she had fought against in her life. </p><p>She screeched out her woes and with the morning light she vanished into the ether as the black smoke choked the village.</p><p>The couple had intrigued the village, but they wouldn’t open up to them.  The villagers knew that the dead couple had been wronged but were too afraid of the emperor and the strange powers at work to do anything to help their own fates, let alone that of the deceased couple.</p><p>The young couple had toured the little house in the wood.  It had been burned out and the ground had been dug up.  They knew it wasn’t fresh despite the appearance.  But still after ages of being abandoned plants did not grow here, as if someone kept it up to welcome their bodies home.  They knew they would need tools to determine what had been done here.</p><p>The place held an air of sacrilege and Rose felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck as she pressed her hand to the ground. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” A question came from over her shoulder.</p><p>“Something’s here.  We’ll need to come back.”  Finn, her ever patient husband, nodded and they made the trip back to town to get supplies.</p><p>The townsfolk weren’t much help in securing the tools they needed.  They relied on paying double for old rusty shovels from farm hands rather than paying half for new from implements from the local the black smith. </p><p>They came to learn the iron worker’s money came from providing armor and weapons for the Emperor’s guards and he could be easily replaced for his insolence.</p><p>When they returned to the site the next day and the same feeling of foreboding remained.  But still they dug, and carefully, too.  They did not wish to damage what lie beneath the earthen floor at their feet. </p><p>They found a head, of a man, Rose determined by the size and structure. </p><p>They continued to look and found that his body lay in pieces around the dwelling and they did their best to collect every fine piece. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was enraged.  She could feel Ben.  He was whole and he was hers, but he wasn’t with her.  If she could just let go of her anger, she’d find relief.  Instead she raged and stormed and killed the emperor’s most trusted advisor on his drunken stumble home. </p><p>It didn’t help her feel better.</p><p>She felt the couple, knew that their intentions were not ill towards her.  But still she could not stop herself from practically running them off the road in her continued grief and aguish.</p><p>She wanted her love and they had left him behind.  She screamed and wailed at the bridge and she felt him call to her.  She fell to her knees and wept until the sun took her away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose was surprised with the strength of the specter.  She had continued to grow in strength as if she was resigned to lead the life she now lived.  They had recovered the husband and all his pieces but left him in the ground at his home. </p><p>Rose and Finn made their way to their room at the inn, unsurprised to see it had been rummaged through. </p><p>They washed the layer of dirt and grime off themselves before turning in.  That night they were both haunted by dreams of the lost lovers.  Their life, their demise, the eternal restlessness they were both experiencing.</p><p>The husband, Ben, they had learned.  Had been beheaded for treason and his remains were scattered in the foundation of his home.  The couple’s belief was that he would be unable to rest there and that he would be unable to roam with Rey who’s remains were somewhere on the other side of the bridge in town.</p><p>They didn’t want to keep them apart but worried that the husband would join her in her fray.</p><p>Finding the woman would be the most difficult part.  Between the loyalists to the Emperor and the fearful townspeople it was hard to say who had her remains.  Would it be someone who would care for the pieces they had or someone who would allow the young couple to continue to endure their torture. </p><p> </p><p>Rey roamed another night terrorizing the village, keeping them up late with the steady sound of hooves.  Due to her antics there were no villagers out and even the houses that she rode by were dark. </p><p>She rode blindly until dawn took her.</p><p> </p><p>The couple spent days searching for Rey’s remains until they came upon a woman who claimed to know something about the strange goings on.</p><p>“My name’s Maz.”  The woman looked at the couple appraisingly before taking them to her cellar.  “I believe you’re looking for young Rey.”</p><p>The woman said quietly, as if the walls had ears.</p><p>“Yes.”  Rose said quietly, just above a whisper, respecting the woman’s tone.</p><p>The woman handed them a crate.</p><p>“I was only able to rescue her body.  Her head is buried under the guardian in the cemetery.  The curse will not break unless her bones travel together.”</p><p>Finn carefully took the woman’s offering, careful not to disturb it.  Rey had obviously been disturbed enough.</p><p>“The cemetery is heavily guarded and you’re only choice will be to go at night, and you’ll want to be quick about it if you want to live through the week.  Rey is vengeful in her wrath.  She won’t care that you’re trying to help, she’ll only see that you’re keeping her from him.”</p><p>Rose nodded solemnly.  She understood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey felt a disturbance and she was restless.  She felt them moving her bones, felt the ache of the motion deep within herself.  She roamed the city and sensed the young couple in the cemetery. </p><p>Rey was anxious and pacing outside the gates, the moon high and bright above her. </p><p>She was not allowed on the hallowed ground, but she wanted nothing more than to have all the pieces of her connected.</p><p>They had found her, and she knew she should feel at peace but she only continued to feel violated by their interference. </p><p>She wanted her husband.  Her love.  Her Ben.  She wanted him and again she wailed her mourning cry.</p><p>She tore through town looking for another victim and happened upon the emperor’s son leaving the brothel. </p><p>This would due to sate her bloodlust, but it still did not bring her peace.</p><p> </p><p>Rose knew they had little time.  Dawn was approaching and they needed to cross the river with Rey’s body. </p><p>They traveled on horseback as quickly as they could and soon horse hooves came up behind them at breakneck speeds.  Her body was together and her grave prepared.  If they got to her home as the sun rose, they hoped that she would understand and be at peace. </p><p>Rose and Finn urged the horse on, steam rose from the beast’s nose and the wet shine of sweat appeared on its flanks.</p><p>Rey was still behind them and was able to cross the barrier of the bridge, but it did not shock her enough to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was nearly neck and neck with the young couple, they had her body and she wept in fear of what would happen to her.  She was just about to reach them, to run them off the road to their doom when the sun peeked through the trees and she dissolved into the morning mist.</p><p> </p><p>Rose and Finn made quick work of arranging the body of the lovers.  They placed Rey’s body in the ground and uncovered Ben’s enough so their hands could be intertwined in death.  Rose hoped the couple would find each other and the town could find peace.</p><p> </p><p>When Rey awoke that night, she saw Ben sitting above her.  He gave her a soft look, that he shared only with her.</p><p>“Ben.”  She sobbed afraid it was a trick of the hell she found herself in night after night.</p><p>“Rey.”  His hand cupped her cheek and she knew he was real.</p><p>“Come with me.”  He said and he held out his hand.  She looked behind her to the village and he squeezed her hand and tugged her with him.  “It’s over love, it’s not our fight any longer.” </p><p>She nodded and let the night take them home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>